Systems that operate at cryogenic temperatures generally utilize a high-level vacuum to provide sufficient insulation. Conventional methods for generating a high-level vacuum require powerful vacuum pumps, such as turbo pumps, operating for many hours and even days depending on the volume to be evacuated. These conventional methods make it difficult to quickly deploy systems, such as cryogenic systems requiring a high-level vacuum, in the field. Furthermore, the powerful vacuum pumps required by conventional methods tend to be relatively delicate and very expensive making them less suitable to field operations.
Thus, there are general needs for improved vacuum-insulating systems and methods for generating high-level vacuums. There are also general needs for systems and methods that can generate high-level vacuums more quickly. There are also general needs for systems and methods that can generate high-level vacuums without the use of delicate and/or expensive high-power vacuum pumps. There are also general needs for systems and methods more suitable for field operations that can generate high-level vacuums.